


Another Chance

by cazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazle/pseuds/cazle
Summary: Snape has one chance and he's going to take it.





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is not betad and I know I switch tenses sorry in advance.
> 
>  
> 
> Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling I receive nothing for this.
> 
> No copyright intended.

Severus Snape did not go to clubs, especially ones where the music was so loud he could hardly think and where there were sweaty bodies writhing together so closely it looked like one moving mass rather than individual people. However he was here for a purpose, he wanted something and he wasn’t leaving until he had it. 

He thought back over the last few months and all the men Harry Potter had been seen with having lunches or entering a pub. Every time it was a different man and they were all young and ranged from passably good looking to drop dead gorgeous. Every article and accompanying picture was like a punch to Severus’ stomach. This morning Severus had read yet another one of those articles with another picture, in this one Potter had been leaning down with a smile on his face as the young man whispered something into his ear. Severus had decided that he had had enough if everyone was getting a piece of the Savior then he deserved something as well.

Its not as if any of these other men actually knew Potter, they hadn’t been the ones to fight a war with him, or save his life over and over again. They didn’t know how he would run his hand through is hair when he was frustrated, or how he bit his lip when he was concentrating, the way he took his tea, or how every time he ate something sweet he closed his eyes as if he wanted to savor every bite, they didn’t know that when he fell asleep he would reach out as though he was searching for someone in his sleep then curl in on himself when he didn’t find it, they didn’t know how selfless he was or that he put everyone’s needs before his own.

They didn’t know Harry. They didn’t love him.

The summer after Potter graduated he and Severus had spent weeks together searching for one spell. Once they found it in a dusty tomb in the secret room behind one of the bookshelves in Grimmauld Place’s library everything went very fast. Severus practiced the wand movements and a week after finding the spell he and Potter confronted Voldemort, in his bedchamber, in the dead of night. Lucius took down the wards so they could get in undetected and vanished with his family. Severus cast the first spell which brought all of the shards of his soul back to his body then Harry cast the killing curse and that was that, they called the Auror’s to bring in the Death Eaters and the war was over. Harry testified and cleared the Malfoy’s and Severus’ names. Then they went their separate ways. Even though Severus harbored feelings for the young man he couldn’t bring himself to tell Potter and face the rejection, hell he didn’t even know if Potter was gay the last he had heard he had been with the young Weasley girl before the war.

He knew better now though, a year later, and that is what brought him to this club with its ridiculously loud music and writhing bodies. He wanted at least one night with Potter he had to get him out of his system so he could move on and stop thinking about the young man every spare second of the day. In that mornings paper next to the disgusting picture and accompanying article was the announcement of this new club opening in Diagon Alley, a new gay club. He never would have looked twice at the announcement if it hadn’t stated that ‘The Savior Harry Potter would be at the grand opening, Severus knew this may be his only opportunity.

Severus had been sitting at the bar for over an hour and was contemplating leaving feeling stupid and angry, when he finally spotted a nest of untidy black hair a little further down the bar. He looked like sex on legs, he had on dark blue jeans that looked as though they had been painted on black boots and a skin tight black button down that looked like silk. Severus’ mouth went dry and he tried to think of his next move when a very good looking young man walked up and Severus decided it was now or never.

He pushed past the other man and placed a hand on Potter’s back.

“Care to dance?” he asked in a low voice right into Potter’s ear.

Green eyes spun around to find his, a look of surprise passed over his features “Of course”, he smiled slowly and stood up leading the way towards the dance floor.

Severus placed a possessive hand on his hip as they moved through the mass of bodies stopping somewhere in the middle and they started moving.

There were no words to describe dancing with Potter, he danced with his whole body like the music was moving through his veins. He was facing away from Severus with his arms up and his hands buried in Severus’s hair as they moved against each other. They danced for what felt like hours and seconds all at once he didn’t think he would ever get enough of this feeling of having Potter-no Harry- in his arms. Then the man turned around and Harry moved up and down his body his chin just brushing his aching cock as he slithered back up. His eyes were half lidded as he stood in front of Severus again and he moved closer so their clothed erections could barely touch teasing a groan from Severus’ lips. Harry’s lips came up to run feather light kisses up his neck to his ear where he nibbled on his ear.

“Can we get out of here?” was whispered huskily as he continued his assault on the lobe.

All Severus was capable of was a quick nod before he was apparating them to his flat.

Full lips were covering his before he could catch his bearings, Harry was ripping his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere, as Severus maneuvered them towards his bedroom pulling just as harshly at Harry’s clothes. Once they were both naked Severus pushed Harry down onto the bed and covered him with his own body. Severus captured those sinful lips again and slowed down the pace if he was only going to get one night with the man he was going to savor every last second of it.

He maps every last inch of Harry’s body with his tongue until he is a writhing mess beneath him pleading for more and yes and fuck! Severus leans back and grabbs Harry’s hips and flips him over maneuvering him where he has the best access to his arse. He started slowly by nipping at the soft cheeks pulling them apart slightly and sliding teasing licks over his entrance slowly ever so slightly pushing past the ring of muscles as Harry’s legs tremble and open up wider to accommodate him. When Harry is pleading again and his hips are fucking themselves on Severus’ tongue he pulls back and flips Harry back over. He looks shattered, hair sticking up in every direction, eyes bright and dilated with want, face flushed, and sweat running down his neck. Severus leans in to taste the droplet and knows he can’t wait anymore he leans over to the drawer next to his bed and pulls out his jar of self made lubricant. He prepares Harry quickly moving from one to two and finally three fingers before he slicks himself up and moves forward slipping slowly into Harry’s tight but willing body until he’s fully sheathed. He looks Harry in they eyes as he waits for him to adjust before moving slowly out and back in. Severus is using all of his fine tuned restraint so he doesn’t just slam into the hot heat until he comes but it is a very close thing. When he feels Harry start to move against him and give low moans with every thrust he starts going faster angling his hips this way and that until Harry lets out an almost scream that almost pushes Severus over the knife edge he is balancing on, he aims for that same spot and starts pounding into the man under him before taking his almost purple cock in his hand and after only two pulls feels the walls around him constrict like a vice while Harry screams his name and spills over his hand. He pumps his hips erratically a couple more times before he is coming into the still quivering body beneath him with a loud moan. 

Severus slips from the wet heat and rolls to his side and lays next to Harry while they catch their breath. A cold pit is starting to form in Severus’ stomach as he realizes he got his piece but it isn’t enough it would never be enough and he now had to know what it was like to actually be with Harry and watch him walk out his door never knowing if he would have him again. Instinctively shying away from the feelings coursing through his rattled post-coital body he pulled up his best mask and looked back over at Harry-no Potter- with the best sneer he could muster determined to speak first and said the hardest sentence he had ever spoken.

“Well that was surprisingly adequate, now you should probably get going, I have to be up early and have no desire do anything as disgustingly sentimental as cuddling.” Even as his heart was breaking he didn’t want to hear the agreeing words he knew would come next, for the only thing he really wanted was for Potter to curl into him and stay there forever. 

“I’m sorry what?!” Potter all but shrieked.

Severus just looks at him with an impassive expression, as his chest constricts painfully.

“Are you fucking kidding me? So what was this for you just some meaningless one off you wanted to get out of your system?”

“What else would it be?” Severus stated calmly, confusion coursing through him overriding his pain for a moment, isn’t that what Potter wanted?

“Ok, wow, yeah I’ll just go then.” Potter said as he flung the sheet away from him and scrambled around picking up his discarded clothes as he went. “I thought you were different, I thought you actually cared that you wanted me for me but you’re just like everyone else who just wants to use me and leave me.” Each word hit Severus like a blow to the face. “Why did you even show up tonight Snape? Did you go there planning to fuck me or did the idea just pop in your head when you saw me? Did you think ‘huh now is my chance to get back at James and fuck his son, take his virginity and throw him away like the used piece of trash he is’ well congratulations you smug bastard you win, you got me. Who cares that I have been in love with you for years now and the only reason I let them print that I would be there tonight was that I hoped you would come out of the hole you’ve been in so I could see you again, I didn’t even think you would show up and then you were there and I thought this is my chance to have something that was just mine just for me and I wanted it to be you, I’m so fucking stupid.” He had such a lost look of anguish on his face Severus couldn’t do anything but stare. “Don’t worry I won’t darken your doorstep again, have a nice life.” And with that he spun around and left the room.

It took Severus about five seconds to take in everything Harry had said and another three to realize his world was about to crash down around him if he didn’t move his sorry arse and stop him before he left.  
He threw on his dressing gown and caught him just as he was opening the front door, he reached out and gently touched his wrist.

“I don…don’t understand”, he whispers with a deep frown on his face.

Harry scoffs, “Get off me Snape” once again trying to open the door.

“Pl…please don’t go”, Severus chokes out brokenly.

“Why?”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Harry, I thought this is what you wanted I thought you only wanted one night I never dreamed you wanted more. I never knew you shared my feelings. I ran away after the war because I didn’t want you to find out how I felt and have to find out you didn’t return my feelings. Then I have been reading theses articles about you with all these other men and I just wanted a chance to be with you just once, then when it was over I didn’t want to hear you say the words that would break me so I said them first. I’m so so sor..sorry.”

“I told you earlier Severus I’m a virgin, or I was before tonight.” Harry says raising an eyebrow. “I have been interviewing young applicants for the new scholarship I set up in my parents name to help students just leaving Hogwarts that can’t afford their mastery. I just finished with the male applicants last week and next week I’ll be starting on the females. I thought you knew me better than that and that you wouldn’t believe everything that rag puts on its front page.”

“Yes well my logical thinking tends to go straight out the window when it comes to you,” Severus says with a slight smirk. “I would like to give you my sincerest apologies and beg your forgiveness and if you can find it in your heart to grant me another chance I will work the rest of my life making it up to you.”

Harry tried to suppress a smile as he stepped closer, “Is that so, the rest of your life?”

“Mmhmm.” There was nothing that could stop the smile that spread across Severus’ face as he pulled the young man to him.

“Well there’s really only one thing I want and its kind of a deal breaker soo…”

“Name it and if it is within my power I will provide it.”

“You have to cuddle with me after sex. Every. Single. Time.” Harry said with a sly smirk.

Severus heaved a put upon sigh, “If I must.” He grinned as he pulled Harry back towards his bedroom feeling as though he was the one who won in that arrangement.

Fin.


End file.
